Electric Fan
by Yen
Summary: Sometimes, I think, having an electric fan on at night is better than using an air-conditioner.


I know it's a weird title. This fic is dedicated to Xjorka-chan and Ling-chan, who both likes Watari-san very much. I hope you both like this story. The time line of this story is during Tatsumi and Watari's case in the Kurosaki estate.  
  
Electric Fan  
Written by Yen  
  
"I'm so sorry this is all that we have, Sensei," Miya gave him a small embarrassed smile, but Watari didn't see it, because he was staring at the small old electric fan he was holding. Though it was small, it was quite heavy for both its rotating blades and the screen over it was made of metal, not plastic. It's been decades since he had seen this model.  
  
He heard a rough scrape and glanced aside to see Miya pushing a car battery inside their room.  
  
"... Miya-san, thank you very much, but Tatsumi and I are fine. We don't need this." Watari doubt the fan would even work.  
  
Huffing a bit, Miya straightened, placed her hands on her waist and stared at Watari. "I went through a lot of trouble bringing them out of storage," she said reproachfully.  
  
"Oh," said Watari.  
  
***  
  
"What is that?" Tatsumi pointed at the noisy whirring thing in their room. Click clack it went and sometimes slowed down before picking up again. Tatsumi felt like it was about to fall apart.  
  
"That is an electric fan," informed Watari, who was squatting on his futon and reading a book. 003 was on his shoulder and eyeing the rickety electric fan as warily as Tatsumi.  
  
"I know it's an electric fan," muttered Tatsumi, walking over to a small chest and depositing his bath basin with soap, shampoo & scrub in it on it. He had just came from the bath. "Why is it in our room?" He asked in a rather suspicious tone.  
  
Watari glanced up from his book with a devilish grin. "It's Miya's love token to you, Tatsumi-san..." He ended with his tongue protruding from between his teeth in a silly smile at Tatsumi.  
  
"Very funny," groused Tatsumi, walking over to his neatly kept futon and unrolling it. He then positioned his bed on Watari's right, placing it far away from the electric fan on Watari's left. He wasn't taking any chances.  
  
"Miya-san thought it would be better if we had a fan in our so it wouldn't be hot," explained Watari with a smile. "She's a very considerate girl."  
  
"Uh hmm." Tatsumi was on his knees on his bed, arranging his pillow.  
  
Later that night...  
  
*click clack* His eyes flickered open and stared sleepily at the small fan. *click clack* He heard Tatsumi groan and turn over in his bed. "Watari," Tatsumi mumbled, "Turn that thing off... zzz..." *click clack* His eyes closed as a breeze from the fan blew over him. It felt very nice.  
  
He remembered. Summer nights in Okinawa were hot so he always slept with a fan on. He remembered the soft whir of the fan as it worked. How nice the cool breezes felt on his skin, how warm the bed was underneath him and how sleepy the combination of warm and cool made him. It was very nice.  
  
It had been a long time since he had slept with a fan on. His laboratory and home at JuuOuChou was always air-conditioned. He had forgotten how lulling having a fan on at night was. He had forgotten how nice it felt.  
  
"Tatsumi," he murmured softly and waited for the other man to answer.  
"What is it, Watari..." answered Tatsumi slowly.  
"This feels nice, doesn't it?" Said Watari.  
"Huh?"  
"Having a fan on at night."  
"... Eh?"  
Watari chuckled softly. "Never mind, Tatsumi."  
  
"... You worry me, Watari-san." Watari smiled at the note of wry amusement in Tatsumi's tone. He didn't sound worried.  
  
"Is that so..." Watari rolled over and looked at Tatsumi's back. "Would you do me a favor, Tatsumi?"  
  
"No," answered Tatsumi immediately.  
"Please!"  
"It's midnight, Watari. I'm not getting up until morning."  
"But it is morning."  
"... Watari-"  
"Sorry. Sorry. Please don't get angry, Tatsumi-san."  
"Too late," grumbled Tatsumi.  
"Please do me a favor, Tatsumi-san."  
"No."  
"Please!"  
"No."  
"Pretty please?"  
"I'm not going to get up for you."  
"You don't have to do anything at all."  
"... Huh?"  
  
***  
  
He froze when Watari suddenly hugged him from behind. "Yah! What do you think you're doing?! Watari! Let me go!"  
  
"Please, Tatsumi-san..." He barely heard Watari's mumble. The other man had sidled up and had pressed close to him. Tatsumi cursed when he found he could barely move. Watari's embrace was trapping his arms to his sides.  
  
Watari's hug tightened. Tatsumi froze momentarily before struggling to free himself from Watari. He paused when he heard Watari say, "Just for tonight, Tatsumi-san. Please. I just want to have someone to hold tonight."  
  
... Nani...?  
  
***  
  
Watari was sleeping now. Tatsumi could feel the other man's even breathing on his back. He had fallen asleep while still holding on tight to Tatsumi.  
  
Slowly, Tatsumi removed himself from Watari's slackened hold and gingerly moved forward before turning around to look at Watari. He was sleeping on his side and on the floor.  
  
I should put him back in his bed, thought Tatsumi reluctantly. He didn't want someone to find him that way in the morning.  
  
Several moments later, Tatsumi, on his knees, was sweating as he struggled to move Watari back to his bed. He had lost interest in handling the sleeping Watari with care and just dumped Watari on his futon. He winced when Watari was jarred awake.  
  
"... Tatsumi?" Watari blinked up at him sleepily and rubbed at his eye. "Is it morning already?" He asked, yawning.  
  
Tatsumi grimaced down at him and on his hands and knees, crawled back to his own bed. "Yes, it's morning already," he grumbled, "but go back to sleep."  
  
"... Tatsumi?" He almost sighed aloud and glanced back to Watari, who had sat up. "What is it, Watari?" He didn't bother to hide his irritation.  
  
"May I sleep with you tonight?" Watari asked in a small voice, eyes lowering.  
  
... What's wrong with him?! Tatsumi was ready to choke his temporary partner to a second death. "W-why!" He was more surprised to find out that he was embarrassed by Watari's request.  
  
Still looking down, Watari mumbled, "I don't want to sleep alone tonight."  
  
The hairs on the back of his neck rose. "Watari... I'm sleeping right here." Tatsumi gestured at his futon just a scant foot from Watari's.  
  
"But I want to sleep beside you, Tatsumi."  
"You are sleeping beside me!"  
  
After that, they both fell silent with Tatsumi staring at Watari, who refused to look back at him. The silent seconds increased into minutes until Tatsumi finally threw up his hands and crawled back into his bed.  
  
"All right. All right." A peeved Tatsumi said, "Whatever you want, Watari."  
"... Really, Tatsumi?"  
"Yes, really, but do it before I change my mi-"  
  
Watari had slipped in between the covers before he could finish the sentence, and Tatsumi's eyes widened as Watari snuggled against his chest. Arms slipped around his waist, and he heard a faint thank you before Watari fell asleep again.  
  
... His arms lifted uncertainly. Tatsumi wasn't sure where to put them. Just below his chin, Watari's hair fluttered in the breeze from the electric fan. His face was pressed against his chest so Tatsumi couldn't see his expression. After many moments of hesitation, he lowered his hands and placed them around Watari's shoulders.  
  
This feels nice, doesn't it? Tatsumi's brows twitched, remembering Watari's words a while ago.  
  
Huh?  
Having a fan on at night.  
  
The fan turned in their direction and blew a breeze against them. Tatsumi's eyelids lowered. It was cool against his skin, a reassuring contrast to Watari's warmth. Then the breeze was gone as the fan rotated away and returned moments later. The rhythm was oddly comforting, and it made him sleepy.  
  
This feels nice, doesn't it?   
Like a gentle rocking breeze on a hot summer day.  
It makes me sleepy.  
  
Tatsumi's eyes finally closed, and he fell asleep, listening to the click clacking of the electric fan and the gentle sound of Watari sleeping beside him.  
  
Fin.  
  
Author's note: I just hope I wrote it in a good way. 


End file.
